Vicuria
Vicuria is a continent divided into multiple nations. The Northern Kingdoms are separated from the southern Empire by the mighty, continent-spanning Bezura River. The Elfenwood, a great fey forest, lies directly in the centre of the Northern Kingdoms, bordering most kingdoms directly. Pheviel is an independent gnomish state which lies to the west. The continent is scattered with multiple mountain ranges, which are home to the dwarven Motherlands. History Originally, the continent of Vicuria was inhabited by Elves, who ruled the forests, Dwarves, who ruled the mountains, and Gnomes, who were an ‘intermediary’ race, living in both forest and mountain; some say they were actually descended from Dwarf/Elf crossbreeding, but the gnomes are actually considered to be the first inhabitants of Vicuria. Then, out of the blue, 1,000 years ago, on the far northwest shore in the area now known as Venada, a boat full of humans arrived. They were exiles, cast out of their former homeland to die at sea. At first, they were ignored by the elder races, just as you would ignore an ant or some other pest. But what they all failed to take into account was the fact that humans bred at incredible speed. An elven woman would produce a child every eleven years, and a dwarf every six years, but a human woman could produce a child within just nine months. And so the humans grew great in number, far greater than anyone anticipated. And after they grew, they spread. Within 100 years, the boatful of humans became many thousand. And when they couldn’t spread any more, they did what came naturally to them; they conquered. Beginning with the Massacre of Frihorn, carried out by the human Marshal Raeupernick, who slaughtered all elves regardless of age or gender. The dwarves abandoned their elven allies, fortifying themselves in their mountain fortresses, but the elves had nowhere to flee. The humans burned their forests, and what they couldn’t burn, they cut down to build their own settlements. The gnomes were lucky, and were able to hunker down on their own island state. The war ended with the slaughter in Shaerrawedd, which was once the largest and most beautiful city to ever stand. The elves were driven back into the last of the Living Forests, which is now known as Elfenwood. One group of elves, dwarves, and gnomes fled deep underground to escape the war, into the forbidden caverns. Over generations, they developed a society in this place they called the ‘underdark’. Over time, the humans began to crave war again, and without any enemies, they turned on themselves, fracturing in two, divided across the great river. An emperor united the south, while the north came to be ruled by many kings. The kings fight amongst themselves constantly, and the empire goes to war with the kingdoms countless times. The most recent war ended 20 years ago, with the empire claiming a province in the north, enraging the northerners. The current situation is relatively peaceful. Free passage between the north and south is permitted for non-military personnel under the right circumstances. The dwarves primarily stick to their mountainous homes, which they call Motherlands, but compared to the other Elder Races, they have assimilated best to human domination, and many now live in human cities. They are excellent businessmen, bankers, smiths, and merchants, and are often among the wealthiest citizens. Several groups of Dwarves also roam the plains, living as nomads in groups of 10 to 200. The elves did not integrate so well with human culture. After their cities were ruined, the elves were forced to either retreat to the Elfenwood, or to recognize human domination and accept their lot. Years of wars, persecution, and mutual enmity created a rift between the humans and elves. Many elves saw a chance of winning freedom during the last war between the north and south, so they took up arms, uniting under a charismatic rebel named Dove. Dove’s militants called themselves Songbirds, named for the colorful songbird feathers that they wore in their caps. The Songbirds have spent the last 20 years striking at human settlements using guerilla tactics, then retreating into the Elfenwood, where no non-elf could follow. The gnomes are secretive and mysterious, preferring to keep to themselves. Most of them live in Pheviel, their own sovereign state, yet to be touched by humans. The ones who choose to live on the mainland mostly keep to the Motherlands, allying themselves with dwarves; seldom interacting with humans. Gnomes are talented craftsmen, tinkers, and inventors. Their technology is superior to that of humans, and gnome metalwork can be equaled by not even dwarves. The halflings are thought to be the offspring of early humans and gnomes. They are welcome in human cities, and supposedly some live in Peviel with the gnomes as well. But for the most part, halflings prefer to live amongst their own kind, in small villages and shires. They are unextraordinary folk, though the more adventurous types find themselves employed as burglars and mercenaries, renowned for their agility. Within the last couple of weeks, a new group have taken root on the continent: elementals. Refugees from a great interplanar war between the elements, which ended with the plane of fire getting destroyed, leaving thousands of efreet, elementals, azers, and fire giants, scattered across the world, not to mention the recent influx of elementals from other planes who came here to escape the war. The arrival of these elementals has not troubled the humans, who believe that the world can be shared, but the Elder Races are terrified that they are witnessing yet another landing of invaders.